minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 2: Finding Friends
HOLD UP! WAIT A MINUTE! STOP SCROLLING DOWN! Before I begin, I wanna say thank you to Dragon981, Henriot5, and Robloxian1662 for allowing me put them in this series. Ok, thank you bit over, LETZ DO DIS!!** "Uggghh, we're been trying to find people for HOURS!! I swear, there's no one around for MILES!" Lillie groaned. Ray looks at her, and looks like he wants to knock her out. "Bruh, we're ghosts, WE DON'T- Oh wait, you're not complaining about energy." Then they start arguing. I start breathing heavily in a clearly unsuccessful attempt to calm down. By the time they're yelling, I snap and shoot two fireballs at them. Ray was unaffected, but Lillie was knocked over. "WHAT THE HECK-" She starts, but stops when I shoot her a demonic look and say, "We're. Here." "Um, Psycho? It's... it's an abandoned house." Ray says, clearly confused. "Remember? I said: 'Track down' so, I've tracked down some people from the wiki." I explain. "Unfortunately, I have no idea who's in there." Lillie and Ray sighs. "Oh Psycho..." They say together. I shrug and start moving towards the door. Ray follows, and Lillie comes after a few seconds. I pass through the door, and gasp. "Psycho?! You ok?!" Ray shouts. "I'm.. fine but..." "But what??" Lillie asks. "I-.. I thought I tracked down one person, but turns out, I tracked down three." Ray and Lillie float beside me, and we're pretty surprised. Henriot, Dragon, and Robloxian are walking around, exploring the first floor. Their P.O.V: "Hey guys, look at this old piano!" Henriot called out. Dragon walked into the room, and touched the piano. The part he touched collapsed. Dragon quickly drew his hand back. "Guys? I heard something collapse! You ok?" Robloxian shouted from a nearby room. "Yeah, we're fine!" Henriot yelled back. He turned to Dragon. "I'm going to explore the upstairs, wanna come?" He asked. "Sure." Dragon replied. Dragon walked quickly over to the door, then shivered. "Weird. It's really cold right here." He thought. Robloxian tapped him on the shoulder, making Dragon jump. "Woah! Sorry, you ok? Didn't mean to scare you." "It's fine." Dragon answered. "It was just really cold right here," He motioned to the spot in front of him. "And I was thinking how weird it was." Our P.O.V: "Agh! Help! Get away!" Ray yelled. I pushed him over, and gave him a look. "Ya do realize that they can't hear us, right?" I asked. Ray gave me a grumpy look. "I know." He muttered. "It's called a reflex/a reaction, ya know?!" I sigh, apologize, and look back at Henriot. "Ugh, I wish we could just be like 'HEY!'," I start waving around them and acting like they can see me. "'WE NEED Y'ALL TO BREW A REVIAL POTION FOR US! CAN YA DO DAT?! THANKS!!' but we can't." Lillie starts smiling. "Well.." She started. "We are ghosts, so we can control things, and..." She whispers the rest to me and Ray. We look at each other. It's risky, it's making us nervous, it's.. a good plan. Their P.O.V: "AHH!" Henriot yelled. "You ok?!" Asked Dragon while running into the room Henriot was in. "Yeah, but someone wrote 'Help us' on this paper. Then that chair was thrown across the room!" He said, while pointing to an oak chair. "You guys ok? I heard yelling." Robloxian asked, poking his head into the room. "Yea, Henriot said that 'that oak chair was thrown across the room.'" Dragon said. Robloxian glanced at the chair, a little confused. "Uh, Henriot? You sure you're ok?" He asked. "There's no way-" Our P.O.V: "-That chair could be thrown across the room!" I mimicked. "Seriously Ray, writing 'Help us' doesn't really help!!" "Oh yeah?" Ray asked angrily. "And throwing a chair across the room does?" I glared at him. "I say that I yeet chairs, so I thought if I yeeted a chair, they would recognize me!" Lillie whacked my head. "I'm pretty sure at one point you told me multiple people yeet things?" She said. "But I yeet chairs and grandfather clocks." I answered proudly. "Some people yeet other things. But enough about the yeet, Ray, give me that pen." Their P.O.V: "Hey guys, look!" Dragon said, pointing to the paper Henriot was still holding. "It's being written on." Henriot instantly dropped the paper, and it continued to be written on. "I"m going to read it." Robloxian said to what seems like no one. He picked it up and started reading it out loud: Help us. Oops, sorry. Didn't wanna sound super creepy. Well, it'z me, SweetPsycho aka SweetPsychoGamerGirl. Lillie, aka NightmareWolf09, and Ray are here with me. We got killed forever by Starfright, and need a Revival Potion to return back to the real world. I think we're in limbo, I have no idea. All I know is that we're not in the afterlife, and we need to get OUT. So we definitely need some help. All ya need to brew it is a spider eye, some blaze rods, a glistering melon, and a ghost's tear. How lucky. We have all the items and a brewing stand. Now make me cry and- hahaha I can't cry unfortunately. Ray can though, so he's gonna cry when you're finished brewing. Now START BREWING!! Thank you :3 ''-SweetPsycho, Lillie, and Ray.'' Robloxian looked up at Henriot and Dragon. They were all very shocked. Robloxian looked over at a empty space, and reached out and waved his hand around. When he found a cold spot, he quietly said, "SweetPsycho? Is that you? If it is, move forward and grab Henriot's hand." A few seconds later, Henriot pulls his hand backward. "Ah! That's cold! Dragon, did you feel that- Dragon?" Henriot looked over, and saw Dragon sitting on the ground, brewing some potions. He turned around, and shrugged. "They asked for some potions, so I started brewing them after Robloxian finished reading." After 5 minutes, the potions were done, the potions were thrown, and three people were standing, back in the real world. Normal P.O.V: Lillie and Ray were cheering and running around, but I stood still and told Henriot, Robloxian, and Dragon: "Thank you for getting us out of there. But we need to destroy Starfright and the others before they destroy us. So let's. Start. Training." =+* To Be Continued *+= p.s: I had enough time to finish this, so here ya go. Bai~ til next time Part 3: Last Laugh 3: TrainingCategory:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas